In some cases, it may be useful to manage a device from a remote location. For example, an Information Technology (IT) manager might access client devices, such as Personal Computers (PC) that are used by employees, in order to update software applications or to trouble-shoot problems with the client devices. To improve security in such situations (e.g., to prevent unauthorized access to the PCs), a client device might be provided with a key (e.g., a series of alphanumeric characters) that is associated with an authorized remote management device. In this way, the client device can use the key to authenticate information that is received from the remote management device.